TheodoreCollins.txt
DN079 |scene= |topic=00096A26 |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' I told you to stay out of the basement. Now that you know my little secret I'll just have to kill you. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=7 |topic=001001A5 |before=Salesman: Fine. Leave. You'll be back! |response=''{As if muttered under his breath, but still at a more or less normal volume. This is after she has left the room / Disgust}'' Bitch. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0003EF79 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Disbelief}'' Ten cans? You can't take only ten cans. You know it tastes better than that old Cram or Brahmin that's been sitting out in the sun for days. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' There are people out there who are hungry, you've just got to sell up the product a bit more. |after=Trader: I'm sorry but ten cans is all I can commit to right now. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0003ED5B |trow=2 |before=Trader: It was selling like crazy for a while there, but there's been talk about people getting sick... |response=''{Rationalizing / Nervous}'' People get sick all the time. That has nothing to do with my product. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Trying to flip it back on her. Maybe a stutter at the beginning as you figure out your tactic / Irritated}'' Besides, I'm only selling the meat you people bring me. If there's something wrong with it, it's your own damn fault. |after=Trader: Oh, so now it's my fault? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0003ED58 |trow=2 |before=Trader: Forget it. The deals off. You want to sell your "Product" to the people out there? Then you can get out there and do it your damned self. |response=''{Disbelief}'' What? Hey! Aw come on... |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Angry}'' Fine. Leave. You'll be back! |after=Salesman: Bitch. |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=31 |topic=000A7D0A |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Ah, you're back. |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Couldn't stay away huh? |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' If it isn't my favorite customer. |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{hang on the word "some" for a moment, as if mulling over it to find the right way to phrase it. This should seem calm and collected, not desperate. / Surprised}'' Oh uh... Sorry you had to see that. Just some trade negotiations. |after=Salesman: Distributors. Always trying to talk their way into a bigger cut of the profit. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Suspicious}'' Hey there partner. |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' Hey there pal, business is good. |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=A}} |topic=0003ED53 |trow=2 |before=NPCMTheodoreCollins: Oh uh... Sorry you had to see that. Just some trade negotiations. |response=''{with a scoff and a beat after "Distributors", with some scorn. This should seem calm and collected, not desperate. / Disgust}'' Distributors. Always trying to talk their way into a bigger cut of the profit. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{With a note of pride / Friendly}'' I'm Theodore Collins and I run Longneck Lukowski's. Purveyor of the finest canned food in all the Commonwealth. |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0003ED2D |trow=6 |before=Salesman: I'm Theodore Collins and I run Longneck Lukowski's. Purveyor of the finest canned food in all the Commonwealth. |response=You buyin' something? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Salesman: I'm Theodore Collins and I run Longneck Lukowski's. Purveyor of the finest canned food in all the Commonwealth. |response=Are you interested in buying some of Longneck Lukowski's delicious Canned Meat? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Salesman: I'm Theodore Collins and I run Longneck Lukowski's. Purveyor of the finest canned food in all the Commonwealth. |response=We've got a fresh batch of Longneck Lukowski's Canned Meat, just put out yesterday. You looking to buy? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A3a}} |before=Salesman: I'm Theodore Collins and I run Longneck Lukowski's. Purveyor of the finest canned food in all the Commonwealth. |response=Bet you work up quite an appetite traveling. Wouldn't you like to sate that hunger with a good can of Longneck Lukowski's? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A4a}} |before=Salesman: I'm Theodore Collins and I run Longneck Lukowski's. Purveyor of the finest canned food in all the Commonwealth. |response=Seven out of ten people prefer our Longneck Lukowski's Canned Meat over even fresh Brahmin. Looking to try it for your self? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A5a}} |before=Salesman: I'm Theodore Collins and I run Longneck Lukowski's. Purveyor of the finest canned food in all the Commonwealth. |response=We buy old cans and the best meat the commonwealth has so we can offer the finest product on the market. Looking to take a few cans home with you? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A6a}} |topic=0003EC6D |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=''{With a slight chuckle at the end. / Friendly}'' Have a look. But if you bite it, you bought it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=''{Confident}'' Tastes great in a stew, roasted, or even just straight out of the can. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' A great price for a great product. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |topic=0003EC6C |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Not interested right now. |response=We'll also buy any cans or meat you've got to sell for a good price. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested right now. |response=Tell your friends. Longneck Lukowski's. It's the best. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |topic=0003EC48 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I might be able to take care of that mole rat problem for you. |response=''{Grateful}'' Really? That would be great. Can't stand the little buggers myself. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' I'll even give you a little something for your trouble. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0003EC45 |trow=10 |before=Player Default: What was that about people getting sick? |response=''{Irritated}'' Look, she was just angling for a better deal. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Nervous}'' A few people may have gotten sick, but I mean, a couple of contaminated cans doesn't mean it isn't still the best product. |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=Y1b}} |before=Player Default: What was that about people getting sick? |response=''{With some hesitation, slightly furtive. / Nervous}'' There might have been some mole rats that got in to the machinery. Couple of cans probably just didn't get sealed right and spoiled. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' But I swear to you that I run a clean shop. If you went back there right now, you wouldn't see a single molerat near the machines. |after= |abxy=Y2b}} |before= |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' Except on the cutting table. But there's nothing wrong with molerat meat. We use a mix to give you the best of everything. |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=Y2c}} |before=Player Default: What was that about people getting sick? |response=''{Suspicious}'' Boy, you are persistent, aren't you? |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Well, the customer is always right, I always say. You're welcome to have a look. |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=Y3b}} |before=Player Default: What was that about people getting sick? |response=''{Tired}'' Yeah, fine. Just... stay out of my stuff. |after=Salesman: You buyin' something? |abxy=Y4a}} |before=Player Default: What was that about people getting sick? |response=''{Surprised}'' Oh uh... yeah. Here's your cut. |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |before=Player Default: What was that about people getting sick? |response=''{Disbelief}'' Look, it hasn't been long enough. Come back in a few days. |after= |abxy=Y6a}} |scene= |srow=10 |topic=000A7D0A |before= |response=''{Afraid}'' Whoa whoa, look it doesn't have to be this way! |after=Salesman: Look, we can run this place together. You look the other way and I'll give you a cut of the profits. |abxy=A}} |topic=00046BA8 |trow=2 |before=NPCMTheodoreCollins: Whoa whoa, look it doesn't have to be this way! |response=''{Afraid}'' Look, we can run this place together. You look the other way and I'll give you a cut of the profits. |after=Player Default: Fine, but don't cross me again. |abxy=A1a}} |before=NPCMTheodoreCollins: Whoa whoa, look it doesn't have to be this way! |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' What do you say? You help keep this quiet, I run the cannery. We both make a fortune. |after=Player Default: Fine, but don't cross me again. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00046B7B |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Fine, but don't cross me again. |response=''{Relieved}'' Oh man. I thought you were going to kill me for sure. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Here's your cut. I'll get this place cleaned up and I'll even give you a discount on the meat. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00046B7A |before=Player Default: Not a chance. |response=''{Defiant}'' Fine, screw you then. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00046B78 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm listening. |response=''{Conspiratorial}'' We go in on it together. I run the cannery, you bring me meat and cans and make sure nobody starts getting suspicious. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Pleading}'' I'll give you a discount on whatever you want to buy and a cut of the profits. |after=Salesman: Look, we can run this place together. You look the other way and I'll give you a cut of the profits. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=00046B77 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: So you can feed people Ghoul meat? |response=''{Irritated}'' Ghouls are no different than any other dumb animal. They're an untapped food source. |after=Salesman: Look, we can run this place together. You look the other way and I'll give you a cut of the profits. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: So you can feed people Ghoul meat? |response=''{Worried}'' Like I said, they're no different than Brahmin. |after=Salesman: Look, we can run this place together. You look the other way and I'll give you a cut of the profits. |abxy=Y2a}} |scene= |topic=00096A27 |before= |response=You're welcome to have a look, but stay out of the old basement. It isn't safe down there. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |topic=0003EF7A |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' I'll be with you in just a moment. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files